


Robotic Love

by starsurfer108



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, WAFF?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurfer108/pseuds/starsurfer108
Summary: A scenario in which the Voltron Paladins are prisoners of the Galra, and Emperor Lotor has some time to introspect upon his relationship with Allura.





	Robotic Love

With a sigh, he lay down on his bed – the only place that he could be away from the pressures of the Throne.

It had been a week since he had outwitted them; detached them from their Lions. Revealed his inner ferocity, revelled in their helplessness.

Galra tradition would be to execute them all.

But he chose to take a different path, to stretch the Galra warrior’s patience further.

He’d ordered them prisoner so he could extract power from them. Dissect the fabric of their being for the advancement of the Galra.

Did he need to do this to ensure Galra supremacy?

Probably not.

What was his reason?

His heart was clear, despite all his worthless, manipulative words that spewed almost constantly from his mouth. 

Allura.

The others couldn’t be harmed because she would be sad. Even if their cultures were so vastly different, their principles almost diametric opposites to the point where a workable romance between them was almost impossible… he couldn’t bring himself to cause her grief.

Was it love?

Who knows.

But, for now, he would have to content himself with keeping her like a bird in a cage, and she would have to be content with _that_ in order to survive – a key lesson in living amongst the Galra.

There was a knock on his door, startling him.

Of course.

Standing up silently, he faced his window, standing stoically. “Enter.”

“Pardon the intrusion, my Lord,” a servant said. “The master architect thought you might like to see the pleasure-bot that he built just for you. He said that it would allow you to explore more options.”

Lotor gazed at the robot which was the perfect likeness of Allura, dressed in revealing Galra slavewear.

“Very well.”

Was this a hint from his followers about how he, the conqueror of galaxies, should act? Perhaps.

The servant bowed and left. The robot walked awkwardly through the door, shutting it then standing to attention.

Lotor smirked. Galra technology was becoming quite the marvel. He’d never before seen a bot copied from an existing form, but the master architect had done it to an impressive degree.

His eyes narrowed, and he raised a small detection device to see if she was programmed to record and transmit. Nothing was registered.

Satisfied, he ran his hands down her arms, admiring their smooth warmth, then idly traced her breasts.

“You’re blushing - how cute,” he murmured as he moved forward for a kiss. “You even taste like her.”

His heart sank as it fully hit him about how disparate this placid response would be if it were the real Allura, and also concern about the extent that she would have been probed in order to replicate to this extent.

With an exhausted sigh, he flopped face first on the bed. “Come and massage me.”

“Yes, my Lord,” came the robot’s reply.

Looking to the side in order to breathe easily, Lotor’s lips tightened in anguish as each gentle movement on his back muscle reminded him of how much he had lost. Of how unfulfilling empty possessions were.

“Is this not pleasing to you, my Lord?”

“No, it’s OK,” he muttered softly, drifting closer to sleep from the rhythmic presses on his back.

Was it love?

It had to be.

Unfortunately, love was seen as weakness in the Galra. It meant you could be controlled. It meant you strayed from dominance.

Should he bring the bird in the cage closer to him, chain the bird to his side, even though it would mean she would be separated from her friends? Could he maintain a regal, commanding demeanour while she was looking at him with hatred and disgust?

Did he want to continue to be the man he was trained to be, or try to be the man that she wants him to be?

So many things to be said. So many unknowns.

“Just stop,” he whispered.

Immediately, the robot stood up. “Yes, my Lord.”

Lotor sat on the side of the bed and patted his leg. The robot eventually grasped his intention and sat on it.

“You might be a pile of programmed nuts and bolts, but perhaps you can be of use to me,” Lotor said, wrapping his arms around her waist, causing her to lean on him. “These are things that I could never say to her. Or perhaps to anyone.”

He looked her directly in the eye. “Allura, I love you. You judge me severely, yet you don’t understand that I have become the ruthless tactician I am out of necessity and that there truly was no choice in the matter. If you’d lived the last ten thousand years, I doubt that you could maintain that innocent delight for life for which I envy you. But you are living a fool’s paradise. It is inevitable that the pacifists get drawn into war and warped. The universe is a cold place, and survival of the fittest is the rule which we all must follow.”

He sighed. “You represent everything that I’ve had to suppress in order to survive. Love, emotion, trust… all are despised and punished severely in Galra society. I see you as a fool, but yet… you are a cherished part of me. A memory of an innocent and happy time. And even if I cannot be near you or touch you, I still cannot think this universe is worth surviving in if you are not somewhere in it.”

He raised her chin. “I wish I had your Altean alchemic power, but honestly, I am happy for you that you have it. I want you to protect what you have and what you are.” Tears started forming in his eyes. “Even if I can’t… be with you. Sometimes I wish that it were only you and me on a planet somewhere, and neither of us had any other obligations to consider.”

Lotor let go of Allura and flopped back on the bed. “It probably wouldn’t work out between us… here am I, dreaming like a fool! But the one thing that I want the most is to see you happy. Despite everything, I… just…”

He gripped his fist and threw the robot off him. “Enough idly dreaming,” he growled. “I have my world, which is no paradise, and I will not allow myself to appear affected. I cannot lose what I have over a… _dream_.”

He grabbed his sword and advanced upon her. “Goodbye, you _fake_.”

“No, please…” the robot said, sobbing and running back to the wall.

Lotor narrowed his eyes. Tears? That was an advancement he hadn’t expected. And the robot was supposed to obey his orders, even if it meant death.

“Lotor, it’s really me…” Allura said, eyes pleading.

His eyes flashed as he dropped his sword and checked the power port at the base of her spine. The metal circle fell off at his touch, revealing skin.

His mouth fell open with the realisation. He couldn’t speak. It didn’t matter what her plan had been. Too much had been said. He’d said things that even he hadn’t been aware of.

Allura looked away, troubled. “My feelings for you run deep. I… love you, despite everything. And yes, I was simply trying to escape. I didn’t realise they’d bring the robot to you so quickly.”

He couldn’t even breathe. She loved him? Knowing everything about him?

“But, you… the Galra… our cultures, our history,” she said worriedly, looking up at him. “How could it… possibly work out?”

“I’ll find a way,” he said, smirking, as he brought her in for a kiss.  

 


End file.
